Belong
by Calzonafan
Summary: Takes place after 2x22. Bo finally decides who she wants to be with, but what happens when an old love comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Belong**

**Characters: Bo and Lauren**

**Summary: After episode 2x22, Bo finally decides who she wants to be with. What happens though when an old love comes back. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the writers of Lost Girl. I do not own anything. **

**Three Years**

"Come back to bed." The man said as he saw the woman putting on her clothes.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I am working on a case and I want to get it over with. It has been three weeks since this fae has been killing people and I have not been successful. If I cannot find this thing soon, I am going to have to get help from the Ash. The brunette said hoping that he would leave her alone.

"I bet you'll find him Bo. If you need anything just let me know." Dyson replied as he saw her leaving. He felt as if Bo was hiding something. She has not been the same for the last year. Every time he would get close, she would shut him out and pull away but he did not know why. Nothing was standing in their way. He got his love back and Lauren was long gone. Nothing was standing in their way. At least that is how he felt.

**Bo's POV**

"I don't know how much more I can take. I thought that Dyson was the one I was in love with but now I am not so sure. Every little thing or gesture he makes has become very annoying. Don't get me wrong, the sex is good but I don't even crave that with him anymore. Yes how can a succubus not crave sex, but it's true. I crave it with other people and lately the people I have sex with are girls who have blond hair. I know that I shouldn't be cheating on Dyson since he is my boyfriend and I chose him but I realized that I don't love him anymore. I was stuck on the past. Stuck on the "what if I still love him" that I let the person I really do love go. Now she is gone and there is nothing I can do. She left without any trace. Now all I have are memories of her and what we would get into. Yes, she kept the whole Nadia thing a secret and the whole sleeping with me because of the Ash, but she was always there helping me whenever I got in trouble. I don't know how but I made my way to the Dal. When I arrive, I see Trick and Kenzi talking.

"Hey Bo Bo!" Kenzi exclaims quickly enveloping me in a hug.

"Hey." I said as I grab the nearest seat available. What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing much just talking about the case that has us sweating like crazy."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how much longer I can keep going. It's as if I'm at a dead end. Bo said as she sat down and drank her first shot. I think I'm going-" she stopped as she felt somebody walk in. She recognized this aura from afar even if it has been a long time.

"Hello Trick." The woman said making Kenzi spit out her drink and Bo to take another.

"Hey Lauren. How are you?" Trick said smiling. How long has it been two or three years?"

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking and yeah it has been three years since I left but I'm here strictly on business. I've heard about the Fae who is killing innocent people." Lauren said simply.

"Ahh I see." Trick said realization dawning on him. The doctor would not be here for anything else unless it was for Fae business. "Well we have Bo and Kenzi working on the case as well." He said looking towards the two women who stayed quiet. Bo hasn't said anything since Lauren came through those doors. What would she say? After all, it was because of her the blonde left.

"Hey Lauren." Bo finally said as she turned to face the blonde. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. The blue jeans that she wore hugged her in all the right places and the white shirt that she had on made her look like an angel. How are you?

"I'm doing well. How about you? How's Dyson?

He's doing well, working on the same case s us but with no luck." She said as she saw Dyson coming in with a girl in handcuffs. Bo couldn't help but look at the woman. She had straight black hair, a pink shirt that showed her cleavage. She had some blue jeans but what got to her were her clear blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. She could feel the aura of the woman and it was burning hot. When she finally looked away from the woman, she saw Dyson who was shocked and mad to see the woman he felt he had to compete with for Bo's affection. Granted, she chose him but still she was someone who had a part of Bo's heart and Dyson did not like it at all.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" He said with a low growl.

"Dyson." Bo said trying to calm him down. Lauren is here on fae business. She heard about the killings and is here to help. She looked at Lauren and what she saw was a look she never thought she would see in her. There was look of hate and she could swear that her eyes turn into a hint of gold.

"Yes Dyson it's me, Lauren. I'm here on Fae business. Now let the girl go before I do something I may regret."

"Please, what can you do? You're just a human. You can't hurt me. I can't let her go because I found her near a dead body and is now the prime suspect of the killings." Dyson said smiling as he saw Lauren getting angry.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Lauren yelled out making everybody scared. She was always a calm person but this Lauren was different, more violent and aggressive.

"Lauren, please why don't you calm down. I guess seeing old friends bring out many emotions." Kenzi said hoping things would calm down. Bo for the first time was scared. There was something different about Lauren. It excited her but also scared her. "What could have happened in these three years?" She asked herself but was interrupted when she heard something crash. She found Dyson on the ground, and Lauren hugging the girl. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Who was the girl who was touching Lauren? She asked herself as she saw Dyson getting up.

"Who do you think you are?" Dyson yelled out.

"She is not the Fae that you are looking for. I asked you to let her go nicely and you didn't obey." Lauren said releasing the woman from the handcuffs.

"How do you know that?" Dyson asked.

"First because she came with me and second because she is my fiancée." Lauren said bringing up her finger to show the ring. "Hey babe. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked as the woman gave Lauren a kiss. "No sweetie. I'm good." I found a clue that might help but then he showed up."

"Fiancée." Was all Bo could think of as she sat down trying to control he emotions to the fact that Lauren was getting married.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I wanted to write a story where Bo didn't choose Lauren because there is always the possibility that she chooses Dyson since she is still struggling to sort out her emotions. I'm still working on my other story All I want is you and hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow.


	2. Changed

"Fiancée." Was all Bo could think of as she sat down trying to control her emotions to the fact that Lauren was getting married. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she started to hear Kenzi talking.

"Omg hotpants! Are you really getting married?" Kenzi piped in making Bo come out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Kenzi. I am getting married in a month." Lauren said serious. She turned around to find an apologetic Dyson.

"I am sorry, Lauren. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Dyson said sounding sincere for the first time Lauren knew him.

"Well at least you apologized and meant it. Next time ask before you assume Dyson. I know you are a cop and you are doing your job but you have to investigate. That is your job and second of wall, why did you bring her here instead of taking her to the station or compound where she could be properly interrogated?" Laurens anger was surfacing and everyone saw her eyes change to gold.

Bo saw Dyson tensing up as well. "Whoa Lauren calm down. He was just doing his job just like the rest of us. Please why don't you calm down and we can all have a chat." Bo replied trying to calm Lauren down before something terrible happened.

"Who are you to tell me to relax? Your boyfriend is not doing his job correctly because if he did, he would have taken my fiancée to the station to investigate and not here." Lauren spat back leaving Bo speechless.

Bo was speechless to say the least. "Hey hotpants, we are all on the same team right now. I think we are all emotional and stressed out." Kenzi intervened as she saw Bo quiet and not responding.

"Kenzi, if you don't mind but whenever you refer to me, please call me Dr. Lewis, or Lauren. No more nicknames. Do you understand?"

Lauren has never talked like this before, and this Lauren she did not like. She liked the shy and sweet Lauren more than this one. "Yes I understand hot-I mean Lauren."

"Sweetie. Babe. Look at me." The girl said trying to get Lauren's eyes on her. "I'm okay, see? He was just doing his job. Bringing me to the Dal might have an explanation but I'm fine." She said as she held Lauren's hand.

"Are you sure?" Lauren looked at her carefully. Once she confirmed that her girlfriend was fine, she relaxed. "Everyone this is my fiancée Parker. Parker, this is Trick, Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson." Lauren introduced her to everyone.

"Can I be excused?" Bo asked as she left to the bathroom. She did not want to show everyone how hurt she was with Lauren's aggressiveness.

"Hi Bo." She heard a voice. When she turned around, she saw Lauren. "What are you doing here?" Bo asked.

"I am here on the case that you have not been able to solve. Look I came to-"

"Your different, Lauren. More aggressive and you come back after all this time with a fiancée. You did not even call once to let us know you were fine and on top of that you come here and fight." Bo said.

"Did you expect me to stay the same Bo? It has been three years and people change. I did not think it was necessary to call and I asked Dyson to let go of Parker and he did not."

"Yes, people change Lauren. They do not change the way you did though. I have to say that you seem to have a good life now. You're not wearing that necklace anymore and you have powers."

"Your right, I do have a good life. What I can say is that my luck turned around when I left. When I moved away from you." Lauren said hurting Bo's feelings even more.

"It was the best thing you could have done." Bo replied trying to hide away her tears. All this time she wondered how Lauren's life was. If she had fallen in love again and the answer was obvious. However, she never expected this new Lauren.

"Look. I came to apologize. I wanted to say I am sorry for what happened back there but the conversation got sidetracked. I have to get back." Lauren said as she left.

Once Lauren left, Bo could not help but start crying without holding back. There was nobody there to watch how hurt she really was. The words, "My luck turned around when I left. When I moved away from you." ringing in her head. She stopped when she heard someone come in.

"Bo?" Kenzi called out. "Hey Bo-Bo. What's wrong? What happened?" She asked worried for her friend.

Once Bo was able to calm down, she started to talk. "She came back Kenzi."

"Yeah, she did." Kenzi said in disbelief. She never thought that Lauren would ever come back.

"She came back, but is different. Aggressive, violent, unrecognizable." Bo said as a tear came down.

"It's understandable. It has been three years where she must have harbored other feelings. When she left, she was hurt. Not every time, you find out the person you love chose someone else like she did. Just give her time, and she'll be her old self again."

Bo felt calmer after she heard Kenzi. "Your right Kenz. Well, we have to get back before they start looking for us. That woman has a lead on the investigation. The sooner we solve this case; they will leave."

"Do you want HER to leave?" Kenzi asked emphasizing the her in the sentence.

"No Kenzi, I do not want her to leave, but she does not love me anymore, even when I-" Bo cut herself hoping that Kenzi did not notice what she was about to say.

"You what?"

"Nothing Kenzi. Let's head back." Bo said grabbing Kenzi from the arm.

"Nice try, but we will revisit this topic later. Kenzi said.

As they made their way out of the bathroom, they saw Trick, Parker talking, and Dyson with Lauren. Of course, Kenzi made her way to the bar, where Parker and Trick were.

"Well, that took you long enough. Are you okay?" Dyson asked worried.

"I'm fine. What are you guys talking about?" Bo asked evading the question.

"Not much. Parker discovered that on the right leg of the victim, the murderer wrote some symbols." Dyson responded.

"We did not see anything though. No symbols whatsoever." Bo said surprised with the new information. "How did she figure this out?"

"She used a high-tech laser that reads any marks on the body that cannot be seen with the human eye or those cheap lasers. That and our medical examiner is a bad one." Dyson replied.

"Parker and I are going to talk to the Ash and we'll get back to you guys. Shall we meet back here?" Lauren asked.

"No. You can meet us at our place. The place you're staying is ten minutes away from our house." Dyson said getting a death glare from Bo.

"Okay sure. Just give me the address, and I'll meet you there when I can." Lauren said as she got up grabbing Parker's hand. "Let's go sweetie."

"No problem. We are going to see the medical examiner right now." Bo replied grabbing Dyson's hand and calling out to Kenzi.

As they headed out, Lauren heard a yell from behind. "Yo Lauren, is that your ride?"

"Yes, Kenzi. That is my ride. Do you like it?" She asked curious to see if she had something in common with the young girl.

"Yes, I love it. Motorcycles are my thing. The one you are driving is a Yamaha R15 right?" Kenzi asked.

"Your right. I have to say that I am impressed. Maybe one day, I'll let you take it for a ride." Lauren said.

"That would be awesome! I love the color too. All black and it being low, I have to say that it is cool.

"Ready to go Parker?" Lauren asked as she turned on the engine.

"Ready babe." Parker said holding on to Lauren.

"Let's go." Bo said. Her jealousy about to surface upon seeing Parker holding Lauren even if it was on a motorcycle. She did not want to think about the other things they do when they would be in private. She would just have to take it in and hope that things get better.

A/N: What do you guys think? The actress that is playing Parker is Nadia Bjorlin. I do not know if you guys know her but I think she is beautiful. Thank you so much for the reviews. I was excited to see a lot of reviews.


	3. The Past

Wake up lonely with you by my side

One more night it doesn't feel

There are movies playing in your eyes

You dream of our fortunes

But you're wrong, I don't belong to you

"Babe, what are you doing outside again?" She heard Dyson say but did not care. All she could think of was Lauren and that girl, Parker. While she was having sex with Dyson, all she could think of was Lauren. She came back after three years and even if Bo did not want to admit it, she felt her heart jump and felt butterflies in her stomach.

The moon is the only friend I have outside  
One more drink and I'll be healed  
I told you the words and then knew it was a lie  
I wish I could offer an appeal

You're wrong  
I don't belong  
You're wrong  
I don't belong to you

As she took another sip from her drink, she could not help but realize that she did not belong to Dyson anymore. She might have when they were starting a relationship, but that was a long time ago before the Norn took his love away. Her heart belongs to Lauren but it was too late now. She let her go and is now paying the price of her choice. She laughed at how corny she sounds but she could not help it.

"Bo, come back to bed. We have a lot to do in the morning and you need to get some sleep to go see the Bauchan with Parker."

"I'll be there in a minute." Bo finally replied. She did not want to go to bed. Going to bed would mean that morning will come soon, and then she would have to be with Parker. As she finally took the last sip of her drink, she went back to bed and hoped that the day would go by quick.

XXXXXXXX

"That was amazing!" Lauren said as she spooned Parker.

"Yes it was. You're amazing." Parker smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Laurens. "Good night honey."

"Good night Parker." Lauren said succumbing to sleep.

"_Hey Lauren! What are you doing here?" Kenzi asked nervous._

_"Good Morning, Kenzi. I dropped by because I was wondering where Bo was. I-" Lauren was interrupted by the sounds that were coming from upstairs."Is everything okay? Is Bo hurt?" Lauren asked worried. _

_"Nothing's wrong, Doc. She's just resting, you know from the whole Garuda battle." The young girl responded hoping that Lauren would leave. _

_Lauren was about to respond when she heard the same sounds again. "Bo's hurt, isn't she? She asked more worried. _

_"She's healing right now, but will be fine. Why don't you come back later?" _

_"No, I'm staying until I know Bo is fine. It has been a month since the Garuda and I fear that she might be struggling with the after effects. She was about to lose herself to the dark and I'm scared that she might not have totally recovered from it."_

_"Kenzi, who was at the...Lauren?" Bo said quietly. She didn't imagine Lauren coming since she only comes if it is work related. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't have time to-" _

_"Bo-Come back to bed!" Dyson exclaimed as he picked Bo up and turned her around. Once he saw Lauren, he put Bo down. "Lauren?" _

_"Dyson?" Lauren said quietly trying to wrap her head around it. "Is this why you haven't called me or wanted to see me?" _

_"I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't want you to find out this way. I just didn't know how to tell you. I love Dyson and I choose him."_

_"It's okay Bo. If you excuse me, I have to go but I wish you guys the best." Lauren tried her best to not show her emotions, but was failing horribly. _

_"Lauren?"Bo said. "I-"_

_"It's okay, Bo. You love Dyson and I was the rebound until he got his love back." Lauren replied showing how hurt she was._

Kenzi knew this would happen. She tried to tell Bo to tell Lauren the moment she choose Dyson, but was too busy being with him day and night that she forgot about Lauren. "Bo, are you going to talk to her?" Kenzi asked hoping that she would forget about the wolf man and give Lauren at least an explanation or something. She wouldn't admit it but she started to like the doc.

"It's okay, Kenzi. She's just hurt but it will pass and she will find someone else in a flash. I'll see her tomorrow and explain everything." Bo replied as she grabbed Dyson and went back upstairs.

It was a rainy day, which only proved that rainy days were meant for depressing news. At least, that is what it meant for Lauren. "Poor dreamer." She thought as she was walking. "Whatever you decide to do, we are in this together. Together." Lauren laughed at how stupid she was in believing it. She actually thought that Bo would choose her instead of Dyson. She should have escaped when she had the chance but no, she stayed for Bo, but now that is not even possible, since there is a new Ash. She had to admit that this Ash was nicer. He actually liked humans and wanted them to be free instead of slaves.

She did not know when she arrived at the compound, but was surprised to see the ash in her living quarters. She immediately got on her knees.

"Lauren, how many times have I told you that I do not want you to bow?" The ash said grabbing Lauren gently from the arm.

"I'm sorry, Ash but it's a habit that is hard to destroy." She replied.

"I want to talk to you about something that might spark your interest."

"What is it?" Lauren asked surprised. It must be important if the Ash was in her living quarters.

"I came to learn of the ways you came into servitude. I can see why they did it but it does not make it justifiable. I want to offer you a deal on my blood oath. I need you to go to the Cantabrian Mountains, which is located in Spain. There is an epidemic and you are the only doctor that I know who can find a cure.

Lauren looked at him skeptically. She didn't know if she believed him or not.

"Once you find the cure, you are free to go, and you will have my protection even if you don't work for me."

"Wait. Are you telling me the truth?" Lauren asked. She was having a hard time believing what he was saying.

"Yes, Dr. Lewis. I am telling you the truth. Once you find the cure that is killing the Fae in Spain, you are free. However, if you want I would like to hire you as a doctor. You are a valuable person and we would really be grateful to have you here but as an employee." Smythe proposed.

Lauren could not believe it. Her dream of being free was close. This is what she wanted all these five years of servitude.

"Now, maybe you have someone here that you don't want to leave." He said only to see Lauren putting her head down to hide away the hurt she was experiencing at the moment.

"When do I leave?" Lauren finally asked. She needed to get her life back together and starting somewhere new would be an ideal start.

"Tonight at midnight." Smythe said as he left. "Oh and Lauren, Good Luck."

Lauren started to pack as quickly as she could. She wanted to get out of here and forget about everything. Once she was done packing, she headed out the door looking back for the last time. Then she was gone.

A/N: What do you guys think? The song that I choose is Belong from the Cary Brothers. I heard it on Greys and I fell in love with it. I will start to write more on Lauren's past and how she got her powers. Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate them and like them :)


	4. Truths

**"I, Lauren Lewis, take you, Parker Sandoval Navarro to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion. On this special day, in the presence of our relatives and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that I will always be with you and support you, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to laugh with you and to grieve with you, to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you,  
and to cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."**

**Lauren said with a big smile on her face. She grabbed the ring and put it on Parker's finger. **

**"Okay, Parker you may say your vows." The minister said as Parker began to talk. **

"I, Parker Sandoval Navarro take you, Lauren Lewis to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Parker grabbed the ring that the minster was holding in his hand and put it on Lauren's finger. As they were about to kiss, someone came in yelling.

"STOP!" Bo yelled out as she stormed inside the building. "Lauren, I love you and you love me. No matter how hard you try to fight it, you know it. Don't get married, Lauren. I love you."

"Sorry, Bo but it's too late. I'm already married." Lauren said as she started to leave the building. As soon as Lauren said that, dark Bo came out. "Lauren in mine and nobody else's!" Bo said taking everybody's chi except Lauren's.

Bo was pulled out of her trance when she heard Lauren crying, "Parker, baby hold on." Lauren cried out. "The ambulance is on its way."

"Lauren-" Bo tried to say something but was interrupted.

"Leave Bo! I don't want to see you anymore. I hate you!" Lauren yelled.

**XXXXX**

"Bo, wake up!" Dyson yelled finally getting the succubus to wake up. "Parker's been waiting for you for an hour."

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Bo exclaims as she storms out of bed. She was a little nervous about seeing Parker. After all, she did kill the woman in her dreams.

"I did, but you were fast asleep." There was a long pause before Dyson spoke up again. He was scared of asking but knew that it had to be said. "Can I ask you a question, Bo and be completely honest with me."

"What is it?" Bo asked worried.

"Do you love Lauren?" Dyson let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What? Where did you get that idea, Dyson? I love you or don't you remember that I chose you." Bo said hoping that Dyson would believe her. It would be useless to admit her feelings now since Lauren was getting married to someone else.

"Don't lie to me Bo. I just want you to tell me the truth." Dyson persisted showing his frustration.

"Why are you asking me this, Dyson?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you kept saying in your sleep, Lauren, Don't get married. I love you." Dyson finally said showing his anger at his full extent. "That and the girls you've been sleeping with have similar features to Lauren."

Bo was dumbfounded now. She didn't know what to say until she realized that Dyson had been spying on her. "Were you spying on me?" Bo asked furious.

"I had to Bo. There were nights where you didn't come home and I was worried about you." He tried to explain but knew he was failing.

"It still doesn't make it right, Dyson. I am my own person. You know that I am a succubus and it's hard to be in a monogamous relationship with one."

"Yes, I know, but you were not sleeping with men. This has nothing to do with you succubus nature and you know it!"

"Fine! You want to know the truth. I'll tell it to you. I love Lauren and always will love her. I loved her before she even was gone, but I was just too stupid to see it then. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." Bo quickly made her exit until she heard Dyson.

"She doesn't love you anymore. I can smell it Bo. All she feels for you is hate." Dyson said with a smirk. He wanted Bo to hurt the way he was hurting right now.

The words stung Bo very deep but she turned around and hit him as hard as she could. "I know that reason she doesn't love me anymore is that I was foolish enough to pick up the depressed wolf that got his love back, and followed me like a sad puppy. Don't you remember the night you came begging me to have sex with you, and I told you that we should not confuse things? Well, after you told me that you got your love back, it confused things and I didn't think clearly. What we have is sex but there is no love at least not from my part. Oh and I don't even crave that with you anymore Dyson." Bo said leaving him in a state of shock and anger.

XXXX

The car ride was quiet which Bo was grateful for. That is until she heard Parker say something.

"I got to admit that I was kind of scared of meeting you, Bo."

Bo didn't say anything at first but couldn't help but ask. "Lauren talked about me?"

"Well, not in the beginning. She really knows how to keep her personal life very personal. However, it didn't take a genius to see the hurt in her eyes. She was like a dead person living in the world of the living. It was like if she would stop working, the pain would hit her like a force so she worked days and nights until sleep became an issue."

"It's a good thing she has you then." Bo said as she looked at the window. She tried to hide the lone tear that was sure to drop.

"Yeah, it is. It took her a good year and half to forget about you." Parker said looking at Bo for a minute before she turned to face the road again.

"I'm glad she found you." Bo said trying to sound sincere but in reality, she wasn't happy. Far from it, but she had to take the punishment and live with the mistake.

"Be careful!" Bo yelled out but it was too late. Parker's car was hit with a truck with two men in the back shooting as much as it could before it took off and disappeared.

Once Bo saw that everything was safe, she went to the driver's side to see that Parker was unconscious. She phoned the only person who could help.

"Lauren-"

A/N: What did you guys think? I'm sorry for the mistakes. I do apologize for the wait. I barely transferred from a community college to a university and I have to say that the quarter system is not easy. It is very fast pace, but hope you guys like the new chapter.


	5. Fate

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love them and appreciate them. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you guys will like this one.

XXXXXXXX  
"What happened?!" Lauren yelled out as she made her way to Bo and Parker. Lauren was distraught to say the least as she saw Parker bleeding out. She had a bullet wound to her chest, her head, and the least critical one was the bullet in her arm.

"I don't know. We were driving when all of a sudden this truck appears out of nowhere and starts shooting at us. How is she?" Bo asked as she saw Lauren working hard to stop the bleeding.

"I won't know until we get to the compound. Her injuries are critical and the bleeding won't stop." Lauren replied. "Hey babe, you have to hold on okay. The ambulance is on its way but you have to hold on." Lauren said trying to hold the tears at bay. She needed to be fully aware so she can treat Parker. As Lauren was holding the wounds to stop from bleeding, the ambulance come and with it the EMT's.

"What do we have?" The man's voice echoed in Lauren's head.

"She has a gunshot wound to the head, one in the chest and the least critical one is in the arm. Her blood pressure is severely low and she might be hemorrhaging." She answered as they made her way to the ambulance.

The ride to the compound felt like hours to Lauren but in reality was a couple of minutes. As the doors opened, Parker and Lauren were greeted with a couple of doctors with one yelling to take her to get a CT to see the bullet in the head and chest and then take her to an OR. "Dr. Lewis, I'm sorry but this is as far as you can go." He said calmly.

"What? I'm her fiancée for Christ's sake." Lauren yelled out.

"That is why you cannot go in there. Your emotions will get the best of you and will cloud your judgment. Let the doctors do their job." Dr. Lopez replied assertively. He respected Lauren and thought she was a very admirable doctor but she is also human and emotions can still get the best of her.

"I won't let my emotions get in the way but if has the possibility of surviving, I have to be there!" She started to get furious but it quickly dissipated when she saw the Ash there. "Lauren, please. The doctors are very competent and they can save Parker. If anything, you can see the operation in the gallery without interrupting the doctors."

Lauren finally agreed that it would be for the better as she headed to the gallery that is until she saw Bo. "You know, people always get hurt when they are with you."

"I-" Bo could not say anything. The hurt evident in her eyes as she saw Lauren leaving.

"You know that is not true right?" The Ash said. "She is hurt and is just trying to vent her pain and frustration." He tried to explain Lauren's behavior and though it was not excusable, he knew what Lauren was feeling.

XXXXXXXXX

_Loose ends they tangle down  
And then take flight  
But never tie me down  
Never tie me down_

"Lauren?" The Ash called out but there was no reply. He sat down and saw the pain she was in. "You know I was in your shoes about 500 years ago." He started to talk as he saw Lauren look at him in disbelief.

"I was in love with the most beautiful woman there was on this planet, and to my surprise she loved me back. You see when I met her she was with someone. It turned out that it was arranged and that she did not want to get married to him. I started to court her behind her parents back and her fiancé's and the more I got to know her, I started to fall in love with her and as she did as well. Days went by so fast, and before we knew it, she was about to get married to Robert, but she left him for me. It was not until one day she got terribly ill, and no matter what the doctor's did, she died and I was heartbroken. Since then, I haven't been able to be with another woman." He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Ash, for your loss." Lauren said automatically. She did not know what to say or feel. It was as if she was numb inside.

"How are you feeling?" The Ash said. He knew that it was stupid to ask but sometimes that would help.

"I don't know how I'm feeling. All I can ask myself is why is fate so cruel with me? First, it was Nadia. She was cursed so I could be able to work for the Fae until I died. When she finally woke up after five years of slavery, she was possessed by the Garuda and was killed. Then, it was Bo. I loved her so much. Even when the odds were against us, I could not stop loving her. She came into my life and she made me feel so alive. However, I lost her to Dyson and I had to move on. I gave up on love and did not want to know anything about it, but then Parker comes in and she gives me the hope that I had lost when I lost Bo. I finally found peace and she is about to die. Maybe I'm destined to be alone." Lauren said letting everything out as she cried in Smythe's arms. Not knowing that Bo heard every word.

"Don't say that Lauren." Bo said as she entered the room. She knew that Lauren would lash out and say something mean but it was worth the risk if it meant that she could be with her.

Lauren, on the other hand, did not reply. Her eyes fixated on the surgery but felt when Bo came closer to her and sat down.

"Look, I know you hate me and you don't want me to be here but I care about you Lauren and I don't want to see you hurt." Bo replied as she grabbed Lauren's hands.

Lauren just looked at her in suspicion but saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bo. I did not mean what I said earlier. Nobody could have known what would happen." Lauren replied. As she let, Bo's hands linger in her hands.

They were interrupted when Lauren heard the doctors say that they were losing Parker.

_Loose ends they tangle down  
And then take flight  
But never tie me down  
Never tie me down_

Off I go  
Where I fall  
Is where I land

Off I go  
Where I fall  
Is where I land

"Quick, we are losing her charge to 350!" The doctor yelled out as he grabbed the paddles and applied it on Parker. There was no sign.

"Again! Charge to 350!" The doctor once again shocked Parker but the only thing that resonated in the OR was the sound of the machine flat lining.

A/N: What do you guys think? The song is called Off I Go by Greg Laswell.


	6. Grief

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I loved them and was very happy that you guys wanted Parker to live instead of dying. I am so happy that I found the motivation to write another chapter before I write my essays for school. I know I should stop procrastinating but I cannot help it. I just love Lost girl. Here you guys go with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All I need is a bitter song  
To make me better  
Much better

All I need to write is a bitter song  
To make me better  
Much better

"I am very sorry, Dr. Lewis. We did everything we could, but the trauma was far too severe and she just kept hemorrhaging. We lost her." The doctor's voice kept resonating in Lauren's head. She found herself on the floor as she held her knees and started to cry.

Bo heard everything and sat by Lauren. She wanted to say something but there was not any words that could make this situation any better so they sat there in silence until the silence became too much and Lauren started to get up and go on her own accord.

It found me  
to hold me  
But I don't like it at all  
Won't feed it,  
Won't grow it  
It's folded in my stomach

Bo immediately followed suit as she worried that Lauren might do something that she would regret but found that they ended up in the OR room where Parker's body still was.

Lauren could not help as the tears started to come in full force. She got closer to Parker and hugged her in a death grip hoping that what was happening was just a dream and Parker would wake up. "Why, babe? Why did you leave me? We were about to get married, and start a life together. Why?" She kept on crying as she rocked back and forth with Parkers lifeless body in her arms.

It's not fair,  
I found love;  
It made me say that.  
Get back,  
You'll never  
see daylight;  
If I'm not strong  
it just might

As Lauren kept on crying, she started to feel other emotions that were not good. It was a mixture of pain, hate, anger, rage and she was having a hard time controlling it.

Bo felt how conflicted Lauren was and saw her eyes flash from brown to gold and knew that the blonde was about to explode. Against her better judgment, she went and touched Lauren just to find herself being pulled up in midair as Lauren was strangling her. "Lauren." Bo said as she tried to release herself from the death grip she was in.

"Lauren!" Bo yelled. Her life escaping through her eyes as Lauren kept on strangling her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lauren-" Bo said as she tried to wake the blonde up from her sleep. It seemed that she was having a horrible nightmare and could not wake up from it. "Lauren." She said it a little louder.

When Lauren finally woke up, she realized that she was in a room with Parker unconscious still and Bo trying to wake her up. "What happened?" She asked still in a sleepy state.

"You were having a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?" Bo offered hoping that the little progress she made with Lauren was still intact.

"No, its fine. I am sorry that I disturbed you. You can go home, Bo. You do not have to be here." Lauren said as she was checking Parker's vitals.

"Lauren-" Bo tried but was interrupted.

"Bo, really I am fine now. Thank you for everything but Dyson must be waiting for you and he must be worried."

As much as Bo did not want to leave, she knew she had to since the reality was that Dyson was her boyfriend and no matter how much she wanted to be with Lauren, her duties was with Dyson. "Okay, but I'll be here tomorrow morning to check on you and Parker."

"You don't have to." Lauren tried to argue.

"I know I don't have to but I do." Bo reassured Lauren. She knew that this would happen. She knew that once Parker was out of surgery and in recovery, Lauren would push her away and that is what she was doing. However, Bo was not going to let Lauren get away with it; not after the progress she made with her during the OR gallery.

Lauren nodded, as she knew that she was not going to win this fight. As soon as Bo left, she sat by Parker once again. She was so peaceful even if she was medicated. It was one of the many traits that Lauren loved about Parker. No matter how hard things would get, Parker always had a smile on her face and was always calmed. While sitting there, Lauren could not help but remember everything that happened.

_"Quick, we are losing her charge to 350!" The doctor yelled out as he grabbed the paddles and applied it on Parker. There was no sign._

_"Again! Charge to 350!" The doctor once again shocked Parker but the only thing that resonated in the OR was the sound of the machine flat lining._

_Lauren watched helplessly as the doctors were fighting to save Parker's life. She did not know when it happened but the monitor picked up a beat. _

_"We got her people! Now, let's finish what we started shall we?" The doctor said as he started to work on removing the bullet from the skull. While the other doctor was working on her chest. She found it difficult because it was right by the aorta, but the doctor was able to remove it without causing any injuries._

_Nobody could figure out how lucky Parker was that the bullet did not go through the brain but missed it and was just lodged in the skull. It would have been a sure kill if the bullet had hit the brain. _

_The surgery took about two hours when Lauren saw the doctor giving her a thumbs up. She made it to where the doctor was. "How is she doctor?" _

_"She will be fine. She is on anesthesia and then we will have her medicated so she can recover from her injuries. Overall, she was a fighter in there. I am guessing it's because she did not want to leave you. That, and she is about to get married." The doctor smiled as he hugged Lauren. _

_"Thank you so much doctor. I do not know how to repay you." Lauren said smiling back._

_"Don't worry. It's my job but if you want, you can invite me to your wedding." Dr. Lopez said. _

_"Done. I'll see you at my wedding." Lauren said as she headed in the room with Parker. _

Lauren was thankful to say the least. She did not know what would happen if she lost her too. She did not have much luck in the love department but Parker made her realize how wonderful love can be.

"Babe, don't you ever do that again." Lauren said to a sleeping Parker. "You scared the hell out of me when I saw you coding in that operating room. You changed my life, Parker for the better that is. When I met you, I was barely hanging on. I did not want to keep on living or at least I did not see the point in it, but you pulled me in and showed me how important life is. You showed me how living is worthwhile." Lauren said as she grabbed Parker's hand and kissed it finally letting herself succumb to sleep again.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I was actually happy that you guys didn't want Parker to die even though my intention was to not kill Parker. That would take away a lot of drama and I want that still for Bo and Lauren. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. The song that I put in this chapter is called Bitter Song by Butterfly Boucher


	7. Regrets

Sorry for the delay, you guys. I know it has been a long time since I updated but hopefully you will like this chapter. It might not be the best one but I have been stuck on writer's block which I don't want to put the blame on school and all their writing assignments they have given me these last two quarters. Here is chapter 7 hope you guys like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bo. What you doing?" Kenzi asked as she walked inside the clubhouse. Bo had been staying with her since the fight with Dyson.

"Nothing." Bo sighed. Her eyes fixed on the wall.

"It's not nothing Bo-Bo, especially when you are sitting there looking like your heart has been ripped out. Is this about the fight you had with Dyson?" Kenzi asked as she sat by Bo on the couch. Bo, on the other hand, felt it as if she was in an interrogation.

"Yes and no but it mostly has nothing to do with Dyson. I-I just want to be alone." Bo said as she felt the tears wanting to fall.

"No Bo, we are going to talk about it now. It has been three days since your fight with Dyson and you have just been here moping around like a sad puppy that lost her favorite toy. What happened?" The goth girl asked clearly not leaving Bo alone this time.

Bo knew that Kenzi was right. She was going to tell her eventually so she just told her. "It started with my dream." The succubus started hoping that Kenzi would understand and not judge her. "I dreamt that it was the day of Lauren's wedding. When I got there, Lauren told me that she was already married to Parker and I lost control."

"What do you mean you lost control?" Kenzi asked questioningly.

"I killed Parker." Bo stated as she saw her best friend give her a horrified look. "I sucked the entire life out of her and all I know was that Lauren told me that she hated me."

"Oh okay. Go on." Kenzi said shocked. Clearly having a hard time digesting what she was being told. Bo never told her once that she dreamt of killing Ciara. She did say how much she didn't like Dyson's girlfriend at the time but eventually they became friends.

"Dyson woke me up and he confronted me. Apparently, I was talking in my sleep, and asked Lauren to not get married because I love her."

"Do you?" Kenzi asked finally giving in to her desire to interrupt. She felt that Bo started to have feelings for Lauren again.

"Yes I do, Kenz." Bo replied with no hesitation to the answer leaving an amused Kenzi. The human thought that Lauren was just the rebound until Dyson got his love back.

"A couple of months after Lauren left." Bo said simply.

"What?!" Kenzi exclaimed. "That was a long time ago and you seemed happy with Dyson. You guys even moved in together."

"I know, Kenz." Bo hissed. "I know it's a lame answer, but I really was confused. When Dyson told me he got his love back, part of me was happy because I thought that we could pick up where we left off, but I never realized that the person I really did love was Lauren."

"Bo-" Kenzi interjected but failed as Bo kept on talking.

"When I realized that I loved Lauren, it was too late because she was gone. It wasn't Dyson's fault that I was confused but mine only. Therefore, I decided to make the best of what I had with Dyson and try to make him happy even when I wasn't. I was paying the price of my ignorance and I still am." Bo said as she finally let the tears flow. She was having a hard time accepting the fact that Lauren was getting married.

As Kenzi saw Bo cry her heart out, she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she weren't so hell bent on getting Dyson's love back, none of this would have happened. Bo would have chosen Lauren and they would probably be together. "Bo, I can't believe I'm saying this but fight for Lauren. Something tells me that she still loves you even when she says the opposite."

"I can't." Bo said crying even harder.

"Why? If you love her, fight for her before it's too late." Kenzi said encouraging Bo to fight for the woman she clearly loved.

"She hates me Kenz. I see it in her eyes, and her aura does not shine bright when she is around me. It shines really bright for Parker." Bo said

"How do you know that?" The goth girl asked curiously.

"While I was fighting with Dyson, he told me that he could smell the hate that Lauren has for me. Although, I cannot blame her Kenz. I hurt her so much and I know this because I saw the pain in her eyes as she left the clubhouse three years ago." Bo replied remembering when Lauren caught Dyson and her together.

"Okay Bo. You know how much I love the D-man right? Well now, I think that he is lying. He is going to try to influence you to not break up with him and that is why he is telling you that Lauren hates you babe." Kenzi answered seeing the little hope that Bo had in her eyes. "Bo, trust me on this. Fight for Lauren before she gets married to Parker because then you will regret it."

Bo seemed as she was contemplating it but decided against it. "No Kenz. I'm not going to fight for her even when I want to."

"Why?!" Kenzi asked dumbfounded. "Are you willing to let her go again knowing that this time you can lose her forever?" She asked irritated. Sometimes her best friend could be stubborn as a mule.

"Kenzi, my stupid ignorance and confusion pushed her into the arms of another woman. A woman that she is going to get married to in less than a month. I-I-I cannot get between them now." Bo sobbed hard. Her eyes giving a hint of blue. She would want to fight for Lauren but how can she if the reason why Lauren is getting married to another woman was because of her. "Lauren deserves to be happy and I won't be the reason why she breaks up with Parker."

"Bo-" Kenzi said seeing how Bo wants Lauren to be happy but broke her heart to see her succubuddy heartbroken.

"For Lauren, I'm just a memory. A memory that will just fade with time." Bo quietly said as she got up and headed to her old room.

While Kenzi watched her best friend go upstairs, she couldn't help but want to cry for Bo. She never realized the impact Lauren's departure had on Bo. As she was thinking, she knew the perfect person who could help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trick!" Kenzi yelled out looking for the barkeeper. "Trick!"

"What is it Kenzi?" Trick asked coming as fast as he could when he heard the human call out for him.

"I need your help. It's about Bo." She said as she sat down on the stool.

Trick hearing Bo's name got worried. "What's wrong?"

"Physically, she's fine but emotionally she's a train wreck." Kenzi said as she saw Trick give her a questioningly look. "Bo doesn't love Dyson like we thought. She loves Lauren and is suffering knowing that the love of her life is about to get married."

"Oh." He said simply. Kenzi on the other hand knew that Trick was holding back on something.

"What do you mean, oh?"

"When she was with Dyson, I felt that there was something off, but since last year, I saw her flirting and taking back home women who happened to have blonde hair and brown eyes." Trick said finally realizing why Bo was cheating on Dyson. "What didn't occur to me at the moment was that all these women had similar attributes to Lauren." The doctor that once worked for the light Fae three years ago.

"Well, apparently, she has been able to play the girlfriend role for a good while but when she was crying today, her eyes flashed blue and that kinda scared me y'know. Whenever she cried before, her eyes would not flash blue like it did today." Kenzi said.

"That is not a good sign." Trick answered making Kenzi worry only more. He clarified quickly. "Bo is suffering and in pain, but the succubus part of her is also in pain. She is mourning the loss of her lover because even when Bo consciously chose Dyson, the succubus already chose Lauren to be her mate. It's a miracle that Bo has been able to control that part of her for so long." He said but his voice dripping with concern.

"What do you think might happen?" Kenzi asked hoping nothing bad can come out of this.

"Well so far, nothing has happened, but now that Lauren is back in town, Bo is going to have a hard time controlling her other self. The succubus in her is going to look for Lauren and is going to try to mate with her at all cost."

"When you say at all costs does it mean she might force Lauren to have sex with her?" Kenzi asked as she felt a headache coming.

"No, she is not going to force Lauren to have sex with her, but she will or might want to kill the people who are next to Lauren or whoever gets in her way of trying to be with Lauren." Trick replied making Kenzi panic.

"Is that why she dreamt that she killed Parker?" Kenzi said realizing that she said way too much when she saw Tricks horrified look.

"Definitely not good." Trick said pacing back and forth. "This means that the succubus is starting to surface and we have to do something about it before it's too late." Trick said as he grabbed Kenzi and headed out to see Bo.

So what do you guys think? I know this is not my best chapter. I don't know how many times I have rewritten this chapter and I still feel as wanting to delete it and rewrite it again. Thank you so much for the reviews and after this chapter I think I am going to start writing since Lauren left to the present. I am so glad you guys love this story. :)


	8. A New Encounter

Three Years Ago.

"_Dan, are we there yet?" Lauren asked impatiently. They have been walking through the forest for about three hours and she honestly felt that they were lost. On top of that, her legs were killing her. _

"_Don't worry, Dr. Lewis. We are almost there but I got to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." He warned. _

_From what Dan told Lauren, not only were the light Fae dealing with the epidemic that is killing them, but the Dark Fae have been attacking the light because of the Ash's commitment to having the light and dark co-exist with one another. What they thought was more outrageous was the fact that the Ash saw humans as equals. Immediately, Lauren knew that she was not going to be welcomed so easily but she was there on a mission and she would be damned if she did not do her job. _

_As she looked up, she saw the bright blue sky and felt that this was the beginning of a new chapter in her life. The old life that she had, left her scars that would probably never heal and quite honestly, she did not want to look back. This was a new opportunity for her and she was going to appreciate every moment of it. _

"_So, Dr. Lewis, May I ask you what brought you here to the Cantabrian mountains?" Dan asked. He was very sociable and he was one of the few Fae that really liked humans. _

"_I'm here on Fae business." She responded automatically. Lauren was never a person who would talk about her private life with a stranger even when Dan seemed to be a nice person. _

"_I see. Well don't you worry, Dr. Lewis. I know I may be Fae but I really do like humans and hopefully one day we will be friends." He said very confidant. _

_Lauren could not help but think that Dan was like a version of Kenzi but sweeter. At the mention of Kenzi, she scolded herself. When she was on the jet going to Spain, she promised herself that she would not think about the people she left behind. She also promised herself that she would never allow herself to feel anything for anyone anymore because if she allowed someone in, it would be an invitation to break her heart all over again. _

"_Dr. Lewis?" Dan called out pulling Lauren from her thoughts. _

"_Yes?" She said absentmindedly. _

"_When we get there, you will be staying with the Navarro family. The Ash requested it since they like humans and think of them as equals. However, they do not live directly with the Fae community." Dan said _

"_Oh, so how am I going to treat the infected?" Lauren asked curious. _

"_You will be staying with the Navarro family and find the cure there but you will be going to the village to examine the infected. I will be the person that goes with you to the village and back since the Ash put me in charge to take care of you." _

"_Okay. So what else do I need to know about the Navarro family?" She asked. _

"_Well, Santiago and Angela are married and have three children. Two girls and one boy. The oldest one is Valeria, the middle one is Parker and the youngest is Juan. Valeria and Juan are more easily going and laid back but Parker is more rebellious and sometimes arrogant." He said as he grabbed something from his backpack. If Lauren was going to get involved here, then she should know everything so she could be prepared of what was to come. _

"_Okay, got it." Lauren said absorbing all the information that she just received. She wondered if she should learn Spanish considering they are in Spain and Spanish is the most predominant language. _

"_Oh and one more thing, you will be taking Spanish lessons because the people there speak little English and you will be having a hard time understanding them. Meanwhile, I will be your interpreter at all times. _

"_Well that answered my question." Lauren thought to herself as they continued their way to the village. _

_XXXXX_

"_Parker, can you for once see it my way and see that if you do not marry Enrique Del Valle, there would be dire consequences!" Santiago yelled. "You are the last one in the family that needs to be married to the Del Valle sons so we can continue to reign together."_

"_Listen father, I am not going to get married to someone just because you want me too. I do not love him or tolerate him. So no, I am not getting married." Parker responded back. "You cannot make me, do you understand." _

"_Mira, Parker Sandoval Navarro, te vas a casar porque yo lo digo, me entiendes!" (Look, Parker Sandoval Navarro, you are going to get married because I said so. Do you understand?!" ) Santiago said more sternly. Parker was definitely his daughter. Arrogant, stubborn, and rebellious and just as they were alike, they would argue a lot. _

_Parker knew that her dad was mad especially when he talked to her in Spanish but she would not back down this time. She would not marry a man that her dad wanted. She did not love him and will not be with someone just to keep tradition. "No lo entiendo papa, y no te voy a complacer. Y si es necesario, me casare con el primer idiota que se me cruze en el camino!" (No dad, I do not understand, and I will not please you. If it's necessary, I will get married to the first idiot that crosses my path!" Parker said as she stormed out of the house infuriated by her dad's decision. She will not get married to someone that she does not want to be with. _

_XXXXX_

"_Well we are finally here!" Dan said excitedly as he pointed to the Navarro's house. They were at the front gate of the house when the door attendant came and opened the gate. _

"_Go right ahead, Lauren and I'll catch up with you." Dan said as he answered his phone. _

_Lauren did what Dan asked and went ahead. As she started to walk, she could help but realize how big the Navarro's house was. As she walked by, she could not help but notice the view of the forest. She put her suitcase down and as she took two steps back, she felt a bump._

"_Fijese por donde camina, idiota!" (Watch where you're going, idiot!") Parker said as she looked at the person she bumped into. What she saw though left her in awe when she looked into brown eyes that met her same gaze. _

A/N: So here it is. I went back into time when Parker and Lauren meet. I did not realize that this story would take longer than what I expected as well and there will be more chapters since I still have to dive into Parker and Lauren's story, how Lauren got her powers etc. Since the location is in Spain, there will be some more communication in Spanish but not too much since I think, it might get a little confusing but I will translate what I put in Spanish. I hope you guys like this chapter. Parker will be a little bit arrogant and mean but she will change, as we know that Parker and Lauren are engaged in the future.


	9. Impressions

"FIJESE POR DONDE CAMINA, IDIOTA!" (Watch where you're going, idiot!") Parker said as she looked at the person she bumped into. What she saw though left her in awe when she looked into brown eyes that met her same gaze.

"I'm sorry miss, I did not see you." Lauren quickly apologized successfully pulling Parker out of her trance.

"How can you see me with those sunglasses that cover half of your face? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Parker asked curtly.

"My name is Lauren Lewis and I'm the light Fae's doctor. I'm here to see Mr. Santiago Navarro." Lauren responded.

"So your here to see my father. Mmm, now that I look at you closely, I do not know what issues you have to talk with him." Parker spat back. She wanted to pick a fight and this human was the first person who crossed her path.

"Like I said, Miss. I'm here to talk to your father and I'm sorry for bumping into you." The doctor apologized again, though she did not know why. It was an accident and to be honest she was not liking this woman at all.

"So what's your intention? To stay in our house?" Parker asked as she kept looking at Lauren from top to bottom.

"It all depends on what I talk with your father." The human doctor said trying to stay calm.

"Of course. However, I suppose that my father will not be including you in our social events seeing as you are-" Parker said as she circled Lauren but was quickly interrupted.

"Human?" Lauren asked. "I may be human but I'm proud of it and in spite of what you may think I'm humble and have a heart."

"You think that I do not have one?" The Fae asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, I don't think you do. I think that you are arrogant and proud." Lauren spat back. She was tired of being civilized with this woman and even if she got punished for it, she would not let herself be treated as if she was worth nothing.

"I have my reasons." Parker simply said.

"What? Just because you're Fae?" Lauren said sarcastically.

"Absolutely. Don't you know that being Fae gives you power and freedom. As you can see, its what make the Fae very happy." Parker said proudly. She was proud of being Fae and even though she did not see humans as nothing, this human was getting on her nerves.

"Well for a moment there, you did not seem happy, on the contrary you look like a bitter woman." Lauren could not help but laugh.

"But how dare you!" Parker yelled. This was the first person in her whole life who actually talked back to her and she did not like it at all.

"I just told you what I think, Miss. Its who I am and I will not let my dignity go just for the hospitality that your father might provide." Lauren said serious.

"Look Doctor, its better if you just go your way and stop with your impertinence." Parker replied.

"The only person who is impertinent is you, Miss. Navarro." Lauren responded back venomously.

Parker was about to leave when she turned around to say, "Hopefully this is our last time seeing each other."

"I cannot guarantee that since I have to find the cure for the epidemic that is killing the Fae. Once again, I am sorry that our first meeting went like this." Lauren said as she saw Dan coming her way. Her meeting with Parker made her worry since she never talked back to a Fae but she promised herself that she would not let herself be treated as nothing.

XXXXXX

"QUIEN SE CREE QUE ELLA ES?!" (Who does she think she is?) Parker yelled as she slammed the door to her room. She was furious to say the least and nothing could calm her down.

"What's wrong sis?" Valeria asked. She knew that Parker had a temper but right now she was fuming.

Parker jumped when she heard Valeria. She did not expect her sister to be here. "No me pasa nada."(Nothing's wrong with me.) Parker shrugged. She did not want to tell her sister what happened.

"Its not nothing sis. For starters, your speaking spanish and you only speak spanish when your mad. Second, you barge in your room yelling like a lunatic. Should I give you some more reasons?" Valeria asked.

"Look, if your going to come in here with your smart ass remarks, why don't you just leave me alone." Parker replied back showing how she was not in the mood. She really did not want to talk about her encounter with that blonde woman she met.

"Okay fine I'll drop the issue. I heard that you talked to dad." Valeria asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, and he is crazy if he thinks I'm getting married to that arrogant, masochistic, full of himself type of guy." Parker kept talking.

"You make him sound so horrible." Valeria said. She knew her sister very well and if she said that she was not going to get married to somebody, nobody would be able to change her mind. She would always give a reason to why she wouldn't do something even if it was beneficial for the family and this is one of them. The two sisters kept talking until one of their maids came to announce that dinner was ready and soon left leaving the two Fae's by themselves.

XXXXX

"Hello, Dr. Lewis." The man's deep voice made Lauren feel nervous and a little scared.

"Hello, Mr. Navarro." Lauren said as she came in and quickly bowed down. She did not know how to act especially after her brief encounter with Parker.

"Please, Dr. Lewis, do not bow to me again and grab a seat." He said as he sat back down in his chair. "So your the famous doctor that Smythe keeps on bragging about. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Navarro."

"Please call me, Santiago. So anyway, I was informed that you'll be staying here with us until you find the cure for the disease that is killing the Fae. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Navar-I mean Santiago. The Ash told me that there is an epidemic that is killing the Fae and I was sent here to find the cure." Lauren simply said.

"Well, the fate of my people are in your hands and I believe in you Dr. Lewis. Franscisca, will show you to your room and I'll be waiting for you for dinner where you will meet my wife, Angela, our two daughters, Parker and Valeria, and our son, Juan. Just to let you know, things may have been different where you lived, but here we treat our guests like family. This means that you'll be eating breakfast, lunch and dinner with us." Santiago concluded making Lauren feel welcome but at the same time nervous.

"Thank you sir for your hospitality. I'll see you later." Lauren quickly said as she got up and followed Francisca.

XXXXXXXX

The talk with Santiago and Lauren went well. Lauren had to admit that Mr. Navarro was a really nice guy for being a Fae. What she did not agree or like was having to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with the rest of his family. That would mean two things. One, that she would have to cut time from her work, and second was that she would meet Parker again. Just thinking of her name made her cringe. Her encounter with the woman got her frustrated but also knew that she was here on a mission. Once she was done, she would be free and do whatever she wanted.

She did not want to go to dinner, but she had to go. As she made her way to the main house, she could not help but admire how big and beautiful the house was.

"Why, Dr. Lewis, thank you for joining us." Santiago said as he stood up. "Dr. Lewis, this is my wife, Angela, daughter, Valeria, and my son Juan. I don't know if you have met Parker, but she shall be down soon. Please take a seat."

Right as Lauren was about to take a seat, she heard a voice come from behind her. "What is she doing here?"

A/N: So here it is. Hopefully you guys liked it. One month of exams and essays have left me tired but I was able to get this chapter done. I tried to fix the grammar mistakes but hopefully it was readable and enjoyable. Thank you guys for the reviews. I love them a lot and hopefully the next chapter won't be take too long :).


End file.
